Old flames die hard
by mybabyboo
Summary: (sequel to CS)rnits been over a year since all the mayhem took place. Helga had resumed a normal, peaceful life. until all hell breaks loose. and when i say breaks loose i mean he really broke out...
1. the return of

_ I don't own Hey Arnold. I wish lol _

3:37 am

He sat alone on his bed in his jail cell. Indian style propped against the wall. It was comfy. No complaints. He stared amusingly at the moon lit tile floor. Sleeping was out of the question. For the past few weeks a touch of insomnia had plagued him. So instead he became a creature of the night and listen to the guard pace.

It had become a routine. It was sad. He knew. He was beginning to memorize the guard's habits. Yes, yes they had a guard. Even though it was a minimum security prison.

'THUD!'

Everything got deadly quiet. He instantly became curious and stirred from his former indian style position. He slid of his bed and onto the floor. Before he could go investigate though a slender gray figure stepped in front of his cell door. She briskly shoved the key into the hole and turned it. She pushed the door open with her foot.

"Derrick Redman..." the mystery phantom stepped forward. "...its time to go"-

**(Later completely across town)**

Olga had brought him to a certain tower in town. It didn't look like much business went on in it anymore. They both boarded the elevator in pursuit of floor 16. Derrick was still very much puzzled. The whole way here he'd tried to make since of it all. He re-capped several times. He'd has just been broken out of jail by his ex's sister. Of all people!

"so...where are you taking me?" Derrick finally decided to break the silence

"you'll see..." she responded flatly

"oh..." he rubbed the top of his muscular arm. He then ran his hand through his short dark brown hair and scratched the back of his head. He gazed at Olga. He couldn't help but think she had a nice body. He'd do her. Typical guy thoughts.

Being wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to realize the elevator had stopped and the doors had opened. He was quickly snapped from his daze by Olga giving him a 'would you hurry up!' look. Derrick stepped off cautiously. He still wasn't quite aware of what all was going on so he was keeping his guard up.

The two of them walked a short distance till they got a room. Room 128. Olga wiped out her key card and slid it though the scanner. The small green light flickered, she turned the handle and they stepped in. Derrick gaped about taking in all of the room. It was a dark room. A big one at that. Like maybe two office rooms had been combined into one? There was a large desk in the middle with a computer, and the most amazing thing of all. On the back wall. It was taking almost completely up by a giant tv. It was flat though. Built right into the wall.

"iv got him" Olga anounced waltzing over to the desk. Derrick didn't even noticed there was a person sitting at that desk. It was a man. Look to be in his late 40's.

"...thats good..." he glanced around Olga here..." his voice was deep. Very deep. Creepy deep.

Derrick obeyed

"what do you want?" Derrick said with annoyance in his voice. He man hushed him.

"first i would like to introduce my self. I am Sirus Volitair, and i have selected you to help me with a few....tasks shall we say."

"what...sort of tasks?" Derrick crossed his arms. He had a puzzled look to him.

"the name...Helga Pataki ring a bell?" Sirus leaned back in his black leather computer chair.

"...Bitch..." Derrick mumbled under his breath "what about..._her_?"

"kill her" he said casually

"what?!" Derrick nearly choked on his breath.

"you...don't want to do it?" Mr. Volitair asked

"no..i mean...whoa...its not everyday somebody asks you to kill somebody. Can i ask....why?"

"Helga has something that i want. Something that i need." he tapped his fingers together lighly

"has what?"

"persistent aren't we? If you must know Helga has a gift. Something happened to her at birth and her molecules and atoms were mutated. She as the ability to disappear at thought."

Derrick was shocked, and a bit skeptical. "you mean like....invisible...like..like wonder woman's jet invisible?!"

"uhh, yeah. Imagine the possibilities of being a phantom? Create a small invisible army. The world would be mine. Nobody could stop me."

"so you want her blood? Why not just prick her?" Not that he was trying to get out of killing Helga. Oh he intended to. He just wanted the straight facts of what was going on.

"for one, we don't know how it will work. It could wear off and we would need more. Two, why not just go ahead and get her ass out the way? Then were would be nobody that could combat me fairly. It'd be a win/win situation."

"that makes since. One more question though. Why did you pick me?" he thought already knew the answer but he was going to check anyway.

"i hear you have a grudge against her"

Derrick smirked and nodded "yeah, you could say that"

Sirus smiled along with him. He looked then at Olga who had been standing there the whole time silent.

"Olga, take Mr. Redman down to the basement for his car"

"all right"

Olga led Derrick out of the room into the hall way. She shut the door behind her and made her way back to the elevator. Sirus smiled and chuckled to him self. Propping his feet onto his desk he put his hands behind his head.

"he's going to make great bait..."

-_ mmkay. This is the sequel to 'Cruel Summer'. I hope on making it into a trilogy but im not sure im im actually gonna do it. I hope yall like it. If not tell me. Constructive criticism. Its not gonna bother me. Lol life goes on. Anyway chapter two will be around shortly. Later! -_


	2. its just an average saturday

-i don't own Hey Arnold!-

"_...Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all, one prosaic a day, her husbands a CPA, her dreams went out the door, when she turned 24, only been with one man, what happened to her plan..._" Helga sang.

She jumped around her room busting every idiotic move out there. She was brushing her hair. Half the time. The other half she used it as a microphone. It was saturday. It was a good day. The sun was shining, the waves were crashing and she was just happy! She jived over to her stereo and turned it up louder. She loved this song. It so totally rocked!

She smirked and thought 'what the hell'. She grabbed her favorite V-shape pink Jackson electric guitar and hopped onto her bed. She bounced on her bed and jammed to 'Bowling for soup's' "1985"

"_...Springsting, Madonna, way before Nirvana, there was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV, her two kids, in high school, they tell her that she's un-cool, but she's still preoccupied with 19-19-1985!..._"

She jumped off her bed and did a move in the air. When she landed she collapsed to the floor laughing so hard. She was such a dork. It was ok though, nobody had to know. She stopped laughing and set her guitar down, grabbed her brush and walked to the bathroom. She examined her self in the mirror.

"up or down?" she asked running her fingers through her just below shoulder length hair.

"definitely up! Waves and down hair don't mix!" she stated pointing her index finger in the air and smiling. With that she turned heel and skipped into her room. She strolled to her dresser drawer and opened it.

"lets see..bikinis..oh which ever one will i wear." she mocked Lila in a high pitched voice.

"i just don't ever know. How bout this ever so wonderful Hawaiian flower pink one?" she giggled to her self.

"geez Lila...how do you talk like that? Crimeny!" she made her way back to the bathroom bathing suit in hand. Her little kitten had made his way to her room and was meowing at the bathroom door. His was a little white bundle of fur named Chester. Arnold called him Cocaine though. It was funny at times. She'd have to admit. Helga walked out the bathroom and nearly stepped on poor Chester. He is so tiny.

"whoops! Sorry Chester!" she bent down and picked him up. She looked towards her clock on her bedside table. 11:34.

"shit i gotta get to Arnolds house!" Chester hissed and jumped out of Helga's arms. It wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't leave hardly any distance from Arnold. They just wanted to get to the beach early before it gets too damn crowded. She put a tank top on and a pair of shorts over her bathing suit, grabbed her keys and was out her apartment.

"am i forgetting anything?" stopping short of her car. She'd gotten a different car since she totaled the jeep a good year or more ago. It wasn't too much different. It was another jeep. The only difference is this one was a 2000 and white. As far as she was concerned she wasn't Helga with out a jeep.

"wax!" she shouted

"eh..Arnold will have plenty.."

(Arnold's Apartment)

_"It's the summer_

_It's the summer_

_It's the summer of love I say_

_It's the summer_

_It's the summer_

_It's the summer of love I say_

_It's the summer_

_It's the summer_

_It's the summer of love I say"_

_**311** "its the summer"_

"oh football head!" Helga shouted walking into his home. She found him sitting in his living room floor waxing his board.

"ever hear of knocking?" he smiled

"haha...you about ready to go?"

"yeeeep!"Arnold replied standing up. He laid his board on the couch on top of Helga's.

"so he's week is it to drive?" she shifted her weight to one hip. Arnold crossed his arms and smiled so slyly.

"well Miss. Cant remember jack squat. Last weekend you were suppose to drive but when you got here i heard '_oh Arnold i dont wanna get my jeep messy i spent SO much time cleaning! Well you drive?..pleeeeaaaseee.._" Arnold made the last bit really high pitched.

"oh yeah!" it suddenly dawned on her. "the jeep we will take! And we will go sand dunning and get it dirty!"

"really?" Arnold did his stupid big eye fake excited thing

"oh totally.."

"really really?!"

"shut up" she walked over and picked up her board, and headed past Arnold out the door. Arnold picked up his board and mocked Helga's "Shut up"

The both of them cruised down the street. The desired location being the beach. They loved the beach. They didn't get to go as much as they liked anymore though. Mostly only on the weekends seeing as they were in college now and had jobs. Helga was a waitress at a bar. Well it wasn't really a bar. More like a sports grill. Arnold did something with Ernie. Something to do with wrecking. Helga didn't know exactly what. Nor did she care.

"hey i like this song! Turn it up!" Arnold exclaimed reaching for the volume. It was the new song by Yellow Card

Helga shook her head and sighed "what is with your taste of music these days?"

"Helga you are so cold sometimes..."Arnold retorted jokingly "i feel sorry for your kids one day...no wait even more your grand kids, because by then you'll be like really old. Like super old. Like...wrinkly old!"

Helga rolled her eyes

Arnold continued "...your grand kids will be like coming over saying_ 'Hey grand ma! Were going to the zoo you wanna come to the zoo with us?!_' and you'll be like '_what? The zoo...ah screw that! Im not going to the zoo. Who goes to the damn zoo?! What are you...gay?!_' and they'll run off to their parents yelling '_mommy mommy grand ma called me gay!_' and as they're running away you'll yell '_don't tell on me fag!' _"

Helga just looked at him. Half way laughing she said "ouch!" Arnold started laughing.

They pulled into a parking lot right on the beach. Already it was crowded. After searching for awhile they finally found a parking spot. It had the strangest car parked beside to too. It was a freakin' Lamborgini Countach. It was flat black with flat black rims and tinting.

"geez check that out" Arnolds eyes were glued to it as he stepped out the jeep. "i wonder who's it is."

"maybe its a outa town pro-surfer?" Helga said grinning

"ah that would be so freakin' cool!"

"yeah well, who's ever it is..its certainly badass."

"hell yeah" with that they grabbed all of their stuff and headed towards the ocean. Their friends were already there. It was going to be a great day. Maybe. Arnold and Helga, however, couldn't help but wonder the rest of the day. Who would own such a bad ass car, and bring it to the beach?

_A/N: and that is Chapter two. Hope yall like it. Leave me some feedback. Good or bad i don't care. Life goes on. Ya know. lol_


	3. rude much

_-I don't own Hey Arnold_-

Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Harold floated on surf boards inn a circle yards off the beach in the water. All anticipated a great wave to come. Although, they'd have to admit, it was fun acting like kids again. Talking about past adventures. All while just floating.

"so what are you guys doing tonight?" Helga asked

"you know Rhonda's having a party right?" Harold replied. Harold was no longer the fat tubby kid he once was. The years of football in high school had run the fat off.

"sweet! Im there! How bout you football head!"

"well actually i though we-"

"like you have anything better to do. Count us on being there!" Helga rudely finished his sentence for him. Arnold had discovered that even though Helga was his best friend. He had feelings for her. Feelings he couldn't fight off anymore. He'd finally decided to start making it obvious, and if Helga would of let him finish she would of found out he wanted to go on a...date with her tonight. Typical Helga though.

"i think im gonna go beach my self for awhile" Arnold plainy said. He was a bit hurt. Helga sensed that and excused her self too. They paddled to the beach and quietly walked to their things.

"all right..whats wrong? What did i do?!" Helga broke the silence.

Arnold eyed her "nothing..."

"bullshit!...Arnold...i can't fix it if you don't tell me what i did.." she tried to reason with him. To no avail though. Why was he like this? How come every time something upsets him he throws up a wall and lets nobody help him, but he can help the world!

"i cant tell you what's wrong. You wouldn't understand" he sat down in his beach chair. Helga sighed and plopped down in her chair next to him. She pondered for a minute.

"well if i cant fix it i can make you feel better"

"how?"

"im thinking...smoothy time! Race ya there. Last one buys.." she smiled slyly

he smiled and looked her right in the eyes "GO!"

They both darted up and took off like the wind. Helga was naturally faster than Arnold seeing as she was smaller. Arnold was gaining on her though.

"im not losing this time!" he shouted

"Eat my dust!" Arnold clinched his teeth tightly. He extended his arm to grab her. It was a good try but un-successful. Helga stopped abruptly in front of the bar of the smoothie place. '_Bahama-rama smoothies_'. Gay name, good smoothie. Helga smacked her palms on top the orange tile counter.

"Ha! I win!" She turned around and flashed one of her cute smiles to greet an exhausted Arnold.

"yet again.." he said between breaths. He caught he's breath and took a seat on one of their many stools lining the bar. He propped his elbows up on the bar and gazed at the menu.

"so..what ya want?" he asked not looking away from the menu

"what i always get. A banana.." she took a seat next to him.

"you are a banana you know that?!" he smirked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"are you all ready to order?" the waiter jumped in there faces out of no where.

"um...yeah..i need a medium banana and a medium mango.." Arnold said

"that will be $6.28..." Arnold paid him and went about his conversation of fruit with Helga. What a pointless conversation it was, but it was interesting. By the time their smoothies arrived they had decided what kind of fruit all there friends were.

"Helga!"

she jumped. Rhonda caught her totally off guard.

"Rhonda!" she smiled. Rhonda seated her self next to Helga.

"so Helga i know you know about my party tonight"

"yeah" she sipped her smoothie

"well i wanna have a DJ and a band..." Helga caught on.

"ya want us to play?! Sweet!"

"yeah, yall are the only people around here with talent" Rhonda stood and looked around. "anyway iv gotta run i guess ill see yall tonight..9:00!"

"sure thing!"

Rhonda began to walk away but quickly stopped when she remembered something important. "oh Helga!"

"yeah?" she spun around on her stool.

"lets see...how do i say this. No metal. I want punk music"

"what?! Ah come on Rhonda your killing me here!" Helga jumped from her stool. Her form began to fizzle. A telltale sign she was mad.

"i know i know..i like metal as...the next person but...punk is better for a party..ya know. So um...find something good to play and ill check you later!" Rhonda winked and strolled off leaving Helga completely speechless. Helga huffed and plopped down on her stool.

"this sucks!" she grabbed her drink and gulped it down.

"yep" Arnold replied casually

"what is with you...everytime your around her, lately, your all quiet? Its rather creepy.."

"i dunno i just don't really like her at the moment...i feel like she's been judging me" he twirled his straw around in his cup. Staring at it. Helga rolled her eyes.

"well your wearing clothes aren't you?! I mean hello this is Rhonda. She's fashion police. she judges everybody! Dowey!" she internally laughed at how dense he was at times.

From a distance Helga was unaware she was being scoped out by a pair of very relentless gray eyes. A pair of mercifully eyes. A pair of eyes that lacked even the slightest bit of conscious. He very skillfully stalked his prey. Everything had to be perfect. One false move and it could be all over. He wasn't moving in for the kill just yet. He was learning. Learning her patterns and schedule to pick the perfect time to strike. Granted it was a easier because he already knew her personally. Or at least he thought.

(Later that night)

8:45 pm

Helga walked out of her Apartment carrying her Pink V-shape Jackson, and a few other things. She sat the guitar on the back seat of the jeep and everything else in the floor board.

"okay, iv got the tuner, picks, cords...Arnolds got the amps. Hmmm..i guess i got everything" she told herself. She hopped in and burned up pavement to Rhonda's house. Rhonda had a nice town house. Unlike everybody else with their apartments. Rhonda wasn't so bad after all these years. Way less immature. Surprisingly her and Helga were good friends. They had just kind of put their differences aside in highschool.

Helga stopped a a stop light still wrapped up in her thoughts. She reminisced a lot. She didn't know why but she did it often. She sat there a rocked to the new Breaking Benjamin cd. She sang along to '_Firefly_'

'VROOM' Helga, annoyed, turned around to face the impatient car behind her. Would you believe it? It was that Lamborghini. It was odd. What are the chances of seeing that same car twice in a day.

'VROOM'

"um ok, Mr. Im badass! Lets rev our engine and be cool! Rude much! Jackass!" she gave him the finger as the light turned green. The jeep sped off as fast as it could. I mean of course she wasn't going to out run him. Only a idiot would think that. She was just generally pissed at how people could be so impatient and stupid. The Lamborgini moved to the left and quickly pulled up beside her, revved its engine once more and passed. He didn't just pass. He hauled ass.

"loser..." Helga mumbled

_A/N: yeah, yeah i know this chapter is a bit boring. Actually its really boring. But hey i needed to have something to tie into the more interesting things. Cant have too much action in a young chapter. So um, tell me what ya think about it so far. Good or bad i dont care. Life goes on. Wont hurt my feelings any. So um peace!-_


	4. hey Helga

-i don't own Hey Arnold-

"Hey Helgaaaaaa..." Curly greeted her as she entered Rhonda's house. The party had been going on less than 2 hours and already he was partially wasted. Not to mention the house was swamped with people. Helga wove her way through the mob. She had her guitar in one hand and everything else in the other. Her biggest fear was that some idiot would bump her and she was drop the guitar. They would have hell to pay from old betsy and the five avengers if they did. This was a $850 guitar.

Helga finally got a break in the kitchen. There weren't as many people in there. Everybody had occupied them selves in the living room. Which is where the DJ was. She sat everything on the counter. Hopefully it would be safe there, for the time being.

"hey helga!" phoebe walked in

"hey pheebs!" Helga smiled back "who are all these people?! I don't know half of them!"

"i have no clue" Arnold and Gerald walked in laughing and cutting up about something.

"its chaotic out there!" Arnold exclamied

"ya, but its bangin' aight" Gerald pointed out. Helga and phoebe were too busy wondering why he had no shirt on to pay attention to what he said.

"Gerald, where's your shirt?" Pheobe questioned. She had her hands on her hips.

"baby, i gotta look good when i get up there and play the drums!" he did some flexing moves. Phoebe rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend could be so goofy at times. The DJ flipped the song to 'like Glue' by Sean paul. It was a old song. But it was good song.

"i like this song!" Helga and phoebe both said together. Phoebe kidnapped Gerald and was off to the dance floor. Or in this case the living room. Arnold just stood there with his beer, swaying to the music while mouthing the words.

'dork..haha' Helga thought as she walked towards him.

"well hair boy, guess its just me and you!" she took hold his wrist and hauled him to the living room. He had no complaints. Well, one. He sucked at dancing. He was your average 'white boy' as Gerald said. Then again Gerald had no room to talk seeing as he loved rock and was a drummer in a band.

"i suck at dancing!" he confessed

"yeah ya do!"

Helga snatched his beer and chugged it. She threw the worthless cup to the side. Why is it always plastic cups? And always blue or red?

"nice!"

"you know it!" she grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her. It scared him but he liked it. After awhile he started to get the hang of this dancing thing. He still sucked. He didn't care though, he was having fun.

"so what you going to sing tonight?" Arnold asked

"...i dunno what ever i feel like " Helga laughed

"come on give me and idea" Arnold pouted

"maybe Lala" she smiled

"come on not that songs! Its so...girlie! "

" chill out its not that bad. " she playfully slapped him

"yeah whatever..." he teased back

"sweet!" the DJ changed the song to 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera. Helga began to grind up against Arnold with the rhythm of the song. He wouldn't lie. It turned him on. He put his hands on her hips and moved along with her.

"Hey Helga!" she jumped and turned around.

"Rhonda! You have got to quit sneaking up on me like this!"

"well im s-sorry! Can you get up there and play now?" Rhonda was obviously buzzed.

"this early?"

"yeah, then you wont have to w-worry about staying sober enough to play!"

"true..." Arnold had all ready taken off through the mob to find Phoebe and Gerald. Helga went the opposite way. To the kitchen to retrieve her guitar. She pushed her way through the riot, finally making it to the kitchen. Curly and Nadine where making out on the counter. Inches from her beloved guitar. What a sick sight it was. Curly and Nadine. It sent chills up Helga's spine.

"Hey! Watch where ya make out! You could have touched my merchandise!" The couple paid Helga no mind. Heck they acted like she wasn't even there.

"...freaks..." she put the guitar over her shoulders and walked out. She wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was caught up looking at all the madness of passed out people, people throwing up. Oh and the disgusting sight she'd seen on the counter.

'WHAM!'

she ran right into somebody. She stumbled back and was fixing to give them a piece of her mind. It was her fault, however. You know Helga though she's always got to blame somebody else.

"Brainy?!" she was dumbfounded. She hadn't seen him since he moved 9th grade year. And man had he changed. He'd lost the glasses. Didn't sound like he wheezed anymore. He wasn't puny. He looked a lot like Ryan Phillipae's character from 'Cruel Intentions'. He was hott! Man what a surprise.

"oh my gosh! Brainy! What are you doing here?!" Helga threw her arms around him for a hug.

"ugh, partying you?"

"well, fixing to go play"she was out of breath she was so excited

he sipped his drink "yall still have that band going?"

"totally!"

"that's cool"

"well, i need to get up there before the rest have a cow! Ill talk to ya later. Nice seeing you again!" Helga gave a genuine smile and turned heel.

"whoa hey!" he grabbed her arm "ya think after your finished we can hang out awhile...hit the dance floor maybe..?"

"sure thing!" she gave him a thumbs up. He smiled. What a gorgeous smile she thought. Wow, who would have thought brainy would have turned out hott. Certainly not her. Arnold had some competition now. Only, he didn't know it yet.

"ok im here. Lets rock!" she stepped up on the plate form where the other band memebers were. She found a cord and plugged in her guitar, and did some sound tests.

"yo, what are we playing?!" Gerald yelled to a confident Helga.

"um....Lala " She said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. She then adjusted her mic.

"Hey Helga!" she turned toward Arnold. He put his fist in the air and shook it with a fake angry face. She laughed and then turned back around

"1,2,3!" they couldn't have asked for a better start. It was near perfect. The crowd instantly started jumping. A mosh pit was sure to start. Maybe not. There wasn't that much room.

"_...you can dress me up in diamonds, you can dress me up in dirt, you can throw me like a lineman, i like it better when it hurts, oh i have waited here for you, i have waited...." _Helga sang

She smiled as her favorite part of the song was fixing to come.

"_...you make me wanna lala, in the kitchen on the floor, ill be your french maid, when i meet you at the door, im like an alley cat, drink the milk up i want more, you make me wanna, you make me wanna scream..."_

Arnold and Phoebe were doing the 'punk jump' behind Helga. As was the crowd of people. Several were sporting the punk rock sign. She smiled when she saw Brainy in the crowd bobbing his head.

"_...you can meet me on aeroplane, or in the back of the bus, you can throw me like a boomerang, ill come back and beat you up, oh i have waited here for you, don't keep me waiting..." _she picked at her guitar effortlessly .

_"...you make me wanna lala, in the kitchen on the floor, ill be your french maid, where i meet you at the door, im like a alley cat, drink the milk up i want more, you make me wanna, you make me wanna scream..." _

The song finished a short time later. Helga set her guitar back on its stand. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail, and run her hands through it a few times.

"guys im gonna go a towel, im soaked!" he sat his bass down. Everybody else was making their way off the stage. While Helga and Gerald made there way through the living room phoebe set her sights on the DJ.

Helga snatched her a drink and chugged it. She was thirsty. The beer didn't help much but at least it wet her mouth. She then nonchalantly tossed the formally filled cup behind her. It clunked brainy right in the head.

"whoa! Hey watch where ya throw things!" Helga didn't even have to guess at who it was.

"well, don't always be right behind me!" she joked back

"hey, at least it wasn't your fist" brainy scratched his brow. He looked very out of place at this party. Possibly because he wasn't jumping about like raving lunatic. Was it that he was too good for it? Or even too mature? He did act more mature then half the people here. "so what about that dance?"

"you dance? You don't look the type. I haven't seen you break it down once here yet" Helga inquired.

"honestly, this really isn't my type of place. I just came because Rhonda rang me up, and i haven't seen the gang in a while now."

"i see..." there was a awkward silence between them. Luckily it was broken when the DJ cranked up '_your unbelievable' _ by _EMF_ Helga's eyes lit up.

"i love this song! Come on Brainy lets see what moves you have" she grabbed his hand and nearly jerked him off his feet. They made their way to the core of the mob. Helga instantly started breaking it down. Surprisingly so did Brainy. Helga was impressed, the boy actually knew how to dance, unlike Arnold.

They didn't go un-noticed. Dear Arnold watched them from a distance. Jealous was he? Of course. Helga was his girl. Or that is what he'd always told himself. This new guy was snooping in his territory. He was going to go...talk to her. Wait, he couldn't just go ask to talk to her for no reason. He'd make up something. His bass was acting funny. Yeah that would work. Hopefully...

he made his way over to them. They looked like they were having fun. It made him all the more jealous.

"Helga...can i talk to you?" he tapped her on the shoulder

"can it wait?" she answered him flatly. Obviously more interested in this dude. He looked familiar. Arnold counldn't quite place the face though.

"not really..." he lied

"hey buddy, chill out...she'll talk to you in a minute" Brainy shot him a glare.

"you chill the hell out! Im not talking to you!" Arnold became angry. He didn't no why. It usually took a lot to make him made.

"me chill the hell out?!"

"ok! Both of yall stop!" Helga yelled

"asshole..." Brainy put in. Arnold had had enough, which wasn't much. He punched Brainy square in the face. Brainy stumbled back and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Helga pushed Arnold. He instantly knew he'd gone too far. She pushed him again.

"what the hell has gotton into?!" her voice boomed

"...I...I..." he pointed towards Brainy

"even you don't know! When you figure it out, Arnold, come tell me..." with that she turned heel and her and Brainy walked away. What had he done? He was so stupid! He could have just ruined everything! Everything! He'd talk to her later. He'd straighten things out. Phoebe saw everything from a distance. She quickly went to Arnolds aid.

"...what was that about?" he looked at her. His eyes were misty. It was a mix of jealousy, hatred and hurt.

"...ill tell you when i figure it out...?" he stared at the floor. " im going home!" he shoved past her. Helga was on the same wave link with that one. She was headed home as well.

"Brainy i am so sorry about that! I don't know what got into him. He really hasn't been...Arnold lately..." she apologized as they stood at Brainy's silver mustang.

"that was Arnold? As in Arnold Mr. Sensitivity, Arnold?" he rubbed his bottom jaw

"that'd be the one..."

"don't worry about it. He was prolly drunk or something."

"hey, you were awesome tonight singing." he reached into his pocket and felt around. His hand resurfaced with a gum wrapper. He gathered his pen from his other pocket and scribbled a messy message onto the white side of the wrapper. "listen, give me call sometime if ya ever want to hang out...or something..." he handed her the slip of paper. They said their good byes and parted ways. Helga drove home in silence. No music, no nothing.

She arrived at her house a few minutes later. She was actually rather tired. It had been a long day. She changed into her pajamas, a pink tank top with matching white shorts. She turned back her bed and was fixing to climb in when she noticed Chester sitting at the window staring out. Something was interesting out there, no doubt.

"whatcha looking at buddy" she walked to the window. It was beautiful out tonight. It was just peaceful. A arm suddenly snaked around her neck and squeezed! She grabbed it, like most people would, and tried to evade its death grip. The more she struggled the tighter it got. Then a cold metal object was placed against her neck. If she had to take a educated guess it was either a knife or a gun.

A voice finally wispered into her ear "Hey Helga..." and made known of who it was...


	5. Angels and Demons dont mix

-_i don't own Hey Arnold-_

"What the f-" she struggled with the tightening grip of the arm. She squirmed and wiggled but it was useless. So she did the only other thing she knew to do at the moment. She throw her leg up behind her and struck him between the legs. You have to remember she was panicked.

"come on baby, that was pathetic" he taunted her.

"burn in hell Derrick. Burn in hell!" she spat back. It wasn't the most appropriate time. That was Helga for you though, she had to get in the last word.

"and ya know, you'll be right there with me..." he whispered into her ear.

"piece of shit!" she hissed before she grabbed his right arm. The arm around her neck. She pushed her shoulder into his arm pit and heaved him over her. Basically she throw him over her shoulder. Once again she thanked Arnold's grandma for the kung fu lessons. She scowled at him, disappeared and took off to her door across the room. She fled to her partially cracked door. She reached for it...

'THUD'

a dagger landed right where her hand was suppose to. It was within inches from clipping on of her fingers. The dagger stunned her enough for her to lose concentration, materialize and be grabbed. Derrick pushed her back against the wall with extreme force.

"see Helga, im not playing games anymore. I quit playing a long time ago.." he held her arms above her head so she couldn't fight back.

" how the hell did you see me...?" she shot him a icy glare.

"infrared contacts..." Derrick replied with sarcastic concern "what? You think i came un-prepared?" Helga struggled a minute. She finally closed her eyes and though the whole situation over. She was going to get out of her. There was some way she could. Nothing was ever impossible. Or at least that's the rule she subscribed to.

"you still play with knives i see..." the distraction..

"you could say that..." the move point...

Helga picked her feet up and dropped all her weight. If Derrick had been a pole or something she would have hung there. But of course she wasn't so he got pulled down with her.

Derrick lost his balance and started to tumble on top of her. He was so close to the wall, however, he smacked his head against it. He let go of Helga to aid his newly smashed head.

"owww!" she stumbled back. Helga took this opportunity to gather herself. She also took the chance and high kicked him across the chest. Derrick wheezed and crumpled to the floor into a heap. Helga didn't stick around to see anything more. She hauled ass out her apartment. She hopped into her jeep and sped out.

"oh my God..." her voice dripped with frustration and worry. She nervously ran her hands through her hair. Her destination was Arnold's house. She knew he left that party when she did. She knew him too well.

She arrived there faster than she'd ever. She must have floored it the whole way there. She jumped out her jeep and sprinted up the stairs to his door. She knocked. No reply.

"Arnold!" she yelled to the door "Arnold this is serious!"

"Arnold..?" she slowly touched the doorknob. She hesitantly turned it. It opened. She peeked in before opening it completely. She was shocked at what she saw. The place was ransacked. Tables were flipped over, several pictures were off the wall, two lamps were shattered. The list could keep going. She heard a noise from down the hall. Fearing that it was the thief, or whoever she ran back to her jeep.

she opened up her glove box and obtained her cell phone. She quickly punched in Phoebe's cell number. It rang, and rang, and rang.

"come on pheebs!" she finally ended the call. She sat back and thought of who else to call. Almost everybody she knew was at that party. Except for one person...

"Brainy!" she reached back into the glove box for the gum wrapper. She punched in Brainy's number.

"_..hello?"_

"Brainy! This is Helga. Im sorry for calling you this late but some things wrong and i don't know who else to call, because everybody is at that party-"

"_hold on...slow down...what's wrong?"_

"i think somebody kidnapped Arnold..."

"_what?"_

"i came over and when i got here the whole place was ransacked and he was gone." she ran her hand over her face. She just knew Derrick had something to do with this.

_"well, hold on ill be over there in a minute...just give me some directions"_ she did. After wards she sat in her jeep and waited. She was spooked to the max so she sat invisibly for a long while. She rested her head on her steering wheel.

"_well, well, well miss Helga...how are we doing tonight?_" Helga jolted up and looked around. No one was there. A little black box, however, caught her attention. It was lying on her floor board. The only reason she saw it was because a little light was blinking on it. She picked it up.

"who is this?!"

"_you don't need to know that now. I promise. All you need to know is that i have your golden boy."_

"i swear if you harm one hair on his head you'll-"

"_ i assure you, you'll wanna work out a deal with me."_

"what do you want!" she growled

"_ your an intelligent girl Helga, you already know. So im sure you've already met my new apprentice? He has a few kinks, but he'll be superb one day. Just like me. If you want your boy to live i suggest you make your way up town and talk to me then..."_

The hum of a tuner engine diverted her attention. It couldn't be Brainy. His 66' didn't make that kind of noise. Nor was it a tuner. The car came into view and Helga instantly recognized it Bright green del sol with white rims, a huge ass spoiler and little chinese symbols littering the hood. It was Phoebe. True phoebe doesn't seem the type to drive a car like that. If it were up to her she wouldn't, but since her and Gerald have been dating he's took it upon himself to make her car 'pimpin'. And she let him.

Right behind phoebe's car was the silver Mustang. Helga was puzzled how Phoebe had found out. Brainy wouldn't have randomly stopped by the party and told her. Would he? Phoebe pulled up beside Helga and rolled down the window. Actually it was Gerald driving. That explains the recklessness.

"how did you guys found out?!" Helga glanced at phoebe in the passenger seat.

"ole' Brainy over there saw us at a stop light and flagged us down. So what's going on? You know who's got him? And why?"

"i think i have an idea" she was till holding the walkie talkie. "they left this walkie talkie and said they want me to come up town to work out a deal." Brainy walked up between the two cars to find out what all was going on.

"well, lets go!" Gerald shouted

"go where?!" Brainy questioned

"hop in ill explain on the way there!" she cranked up the jeep. Brainy climbed up in. you could obviously tell he wasn't used to doing this. Helga pulled out into the street and Gerald and Phoebe followed. She got on the freeway. It was faster going up town that way than it was staying on the street.

"so i didn't expect to get a call from you so soon...or ever.." Brainy pointed out. He didn't look the happiest about getting beat to death with wind. "ya know this is kinda exciting. Were gonna save somebody!"

Helga gave him a look "you should here yourself" he laughed, although it wasn't the right time.

"what exit do i get off at?" she spoke into the walkie talkie. Brainy gave her a puzzled look.

"_ah, so you've accepted my bargain eh? Exit 23..."_

"who's that?" Brainy asked

"whoever has Arnold. They left this thing..."

"oh..." he paused a moment "do you still like him?"

"Arnold?"

Brainy confirmed her question. "as a friend? Why you ask?" it was like a Q/A game all of a sudden.

"well, there was a certain Helga i remember that was obsessed with Arnold!"

"yeah well that was back in the day" she said plainly

"so you don't like him anymore?"

"i don't know anymore....whats with the questions?"

"just curious. Haven't seen you in an eternity." he shrugged. Helga turned off on the correct exit .

"im off on the exit...now what?"

_"take a right at the stop light. Go down till you see a 'Alan' avenue. Turn there and look for a white 25 story building..."_

the two vehicles cruised down the street. It wasn't exactly the best part of town. It was a time when Helga really wished she had her hard top on. The heavy hum of a tuner was heard again. Helga and Brainy at first though it was Gerald screwing around. But then the sound flew by them along with a heavy air wall that shook the two cars. Whatever it was couldn't be seen until it turned off on to a road and Helga head lights shown on it. It was that damn Lamborghini again!

"That's Derrick! That's him! Oh my God, his been there the whole time!" Helga shouted and pointed.

"who?" Brainy was curious

"ill explain later..." she turned off on the road the Lambo did. She followed it a short ways and sure enough there was a white building. It looked rather deserted with a touch of run down ness.

"_floor 16..." _the walkie talkie squeaked

"i guess were going up..." her eyes scaled the building

_A/N: this chapter was a lil tough for me. Some things i didn't know how to explain. So if some things don't make since. Im sorry :-/ well, leave me some feedback and tell me what ya think. Good or bad. I don't care. You wont hurt my feelings any. Peace!-_


	6. we are not alone

-_i don't own Hey Arnold or any of the celebrity characters in this chapter-_

"okay guys, chances are this creep already knows yall are here with me." Helga spoke as they huddled together.

"has everybody got cell phones?" Helga reached into her pocket for hers. As well did everybody else.

"where was that that when i called phoebe?"

"...turned off..."

"put the ringer on vibrate and we can keep in touch with each other. Okay, Gerald and phoebe i want you two to come up the back of the building. There should be exits around there. Brainy, you're coming with me."

"lets do it!" Gerald twirled his cell phone then shoved it back into his pocket. Him and phoebe started walking off to the back of the building.

"floor 16 guys!" Helga yelled. Gerald gave her the thumbs up.

"come on brainy lets move" she headed off to the entrance of the building. Brainy trotted along beside her. Helga stopped before she opened the doors. It was dark inside and potentially dangerous. she reached for her waist and pulled a small hand held pistol out. She'd had it neatly tucked away in her shorts. It was small. A little two shot thing.

"you carry one of them around?" Brainy gapped

"in my car. Me and phoebe both do for self defense" she slowly pushed one of the doors. It creaked harshly. She, as quietly as possible slipped in. she stopped and let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"you act like you've done this before..." Brainy whispered to her. She didn't respond. She slowly started seeing objects around the building. Her eyes came upon a large check in desk. Like the kind you would see in a hotel. She looked to the right in search of the elevator. Usually it was across from the check in desk. The upwards light flickered on, on the elevator.

"they know we're in here..." she gulped, as a sweat bead attempted to trickle down her forehead.

"how?..." Brainy's eyes darted around the dark room. He noted the musky smell of the place. The baron place really lacked a good supply of fresh air.

"i don't know..." she whispered over her shoulder as she walked to the elevator. She stood in front of the large metal doors and took a deep breath. As if by queue the doors swished open. The light was stunning and bright at first. After a second, however, it became very welcoming. She motioned for brainy to come and they boarded. The buttons operated themselves. Somebody was obviously controlling the lifting box.

"Brainy, if we die tonight...i want you to know i am sorry for dragging you into all of this..."

"uh huh.." he crossed his arms

"im sorry for punching you in the face almost every single day in our child hood..."

"uh huh..."

" and im sorry for calling you gay in 9th grade..."

"uh...wait...you called me gay?" he scowled

"well, it was your own fault for wearing those pink and yellow polo shirts with the tighter than normal pants..." Helga blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"but...hey! That was the style then!" Brainy defended himself.

"yeah, sure, whatever. Its over and done with. Your hott and dress normal now." she saw that they were on floor 10.

"you think im...hott?" Brainy blushed a little

" what? You've never been told that?"

"no..." a small smile began to form upon his lips

"and ya know...the not wheezing any more thing is a total plus for ya now" Helga winked

"was it my fault i had a bad case of asthma as a kid?"

"asthma? You sounded like Darth Vadar every time you came up behind me!" Helga joked back " some times i almost felt the need to summon '_the force!' _"

The doors to the elevator finally departed from each other on the correct floor. Floor 16. Helga, as quietly as possible, stepped off. The long dark hallway that welcomed them was dull and stagnate. The two of them took notice of the small sliver of light escaping from under a closed door.

"the devil's right behind that door, and so is my boy..." Helga whispered. Brainy figured to no one in particular. She gripped the doors handle, and sucked in her breath. She slung the door open and pointed her gun straight ahead. But nobody was there....

"Dammit!" Helga dropped her arms. Brainy stared amusingly around the room. It was filled with tvs. All were out of channel and static.

"we freakin' just got played! He's not here!"

"oh but i am...fret not" a black chair swiveled around behind the un-noticed desk. A smiling Sirus tapped his fingers together merrily. Helga instantly raised her gun towards him.

"go ahead. Shoot. Nothing will happen. Click...click...."

Helga pulled the trigger. And nothing happened. Just as he had said. Her bullets were gone.

"im always one step ahead of you..."

"where is he.." she hissed through her teeth. The man stood.

"Sirus Volitair nice to meet you..." he extended his hand, and instantly drew it back. He stepped back from the desk. The desk and a foot of flooring around it mechanically flipped over, revealing new flooring. The giant TV straight back was pulled up into the ceiling. A secret hall hidden behind it. "....but, i hear you've had enough greetings tonite.."

Sirus glided down the darkened hall way with no problem. Not because he was used to it. But because he had a secret weapon. Brainy was the first to chase after him. Helga fled right behind him. The darkness was pitch black, and they felt there way through it by touch.

The tunnel was abruptly ended by a room. Helga and Brainy stopped at the end and caught their breath. The room was strange. It was very large. Several medieval torture devices lined the walls. And operating table was positioned in the middle of the room beside a around metal doughnut thing. It was as tall as Helga. A blue liquid gel like substance made its home inside the doughnut. The room itself was snow white. Hundreds of news paper clippings framed in wood work decked the walls. Dates ranging from old to new. Helga scanned every inch of the room. One news paper caught her eye though. It was the picture of her mangled jeep on the bridge.

"im a collector..." Sirus snickered leaning against the blue liquid doughnut

"...who are you..." she examined the news paper articles around her again.

"you wanna know who i am? Then you take a look at history..." Brainy and Helga cocked a eye brow.

At almost a whisper he said "...i killed Abraham Lincoln...."

"...what..." Helga's voice quivered as she backed up into Brainy

"...iv been around for centuries, and every few years i have to kill somebody for their energy..." Sirus laughed to himself

"...you..." Brainy said to no one in particular

"lets see here. Marilyn Monroe, not a overdose, Me. Ummm...John F. Kennedy, shot, by Me. Elvis, not a overdoes, Me...the list just goes on and on...."

"...you said years...Monroe and Kennedy were barely a year apart..." Helga searched for something to discredit him.

"...Marilyn was weak...so depressed. If your trying to slip me up, its not gonna work. Let me just show you i mean buisness..."

Sirus snapped his fingers and his physical appearance was that of elvis's. He snapped them again and he changed to John F. Kennedy. A vicious smirk knitted his face.

"i dunno about you but i think i look damn sexy!..."

Sirus snapped his fingers once more, but this time he didn't change. Briany and Helga were violently shoved forward. Brainy fell over his own feet and was instantly pounced on by Olga. Helga spun around quick enough to catch a punch to the face by Derrick.

Helga fell backwards and her world became fuzzy and disoriented. She couldn't move her entire body. She was numb all over. Derrick hovered over her, mouthing something but she couldn't hear. Facing the fact that was probably the end for her she shut her eyes. And waited. It was stupid yes. But she didn't care.

Nothing happened

She hesitantly peeked her eyes open. He was gone. A disturbance in her peripheral diverted her attention. It was fuzzy an un-clear. She soon realized she was being helped up off the ground. She was sitting up now. She could hear now. Her eye sight cleared up as all her blood ran our of her head..

"Helga....Helga! Are you okay?!?!" Helga's eyes darted to her right. She saw that it was phoebe that was helping her up.

Helga reached up and touched her cheek. She instantly with-drew the hand at the tenderness and pain of her face. She wiped the blood off her mouth and nose. Then wiped her hand on her shirt.

"Helga!!"

"yeah....yeah..i think so..." she rubbed her forehead with her hand. She looked around. Her eyes fell upon a white and chocolate body rolling around on the ground. Brawling.

"iv fucking kicked your ass before and ill kick it again!" Gerald yelled, pinning Derricks head to the ground with his forearm.

Helga continued looking around.

"where is he?!"

phoebe gave her a puzzled look. Surely she'd seen him with Gerald right there. "Gerald has him over there...."

"not him..."

"ahh...i see that dear Helga brought some friends. This is absolutely delicious."

Derrick had managed to dislodge him self from Gerald. He slammed Gerald into the wall tremendous force.

"i don't have time for you!" he screamed

"where is he!!?" Helga screamed to Sirus. She was now standing.

"what's the fun of just telling you?" Sirus winked and then jumped into the blue orb of the doughnut thing.

"why that-"

"Helga! Following him is exactly what he wants us to do!" Phoebe reasoned

"well then i guess that's what im gonna do because he has Arnold and will get him back!" the blonde bomb shell took off in the direction of the orb.

"well then im coming too!" the asian girl followed

The two girls inhaled a deep breath, and then plunged into the shiny liquid substance.

"oh no you don't " Derrick said. He left Gerald and ran to the orb. He jumped in.

Helga and Phoebe landed with a thump on the other side. It was pitch black with no light in sight. The flooring was sand with and occasional rock. It was humid and quite hot.

" where are we...?" phoebe said into the darkness. Something snaked through between bother of there legs. The two girls both jumped in fright.

"i dunno..." Helga responded "...but i don't think we are alone..."

_A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. But better late the never. Anyway leave me some comment of how you like the story so far. Good or bad. I don't care you're not going to offend me. Peace out!_


End file.
